Aquastrike
Aquastrike is an Autobot formed from the Super Mega Skyship and the Super Mega Vehicles. He can be considered "techno-organic" in the fact that he is both human and Cybertronian. He strives to live up to the ideals of his mentor Optimus Prime, and usually does pretty well. He can summon several zords/components based on some of the ancient Guardians of Cybertron (or Guardian Robots) for whatever a situation requires. His standard robot mode's appearance is based on a pirate. Overview Aquastrike is a human from Earth named Kristopher Shafer who was a master inventor. He constructed a robot formed from five vehicles to combat threats to earth and help save lives. A group of Decepticons once invaded Earth, and he was determined to use the robot to defeat them. Optimus Prime and a force of Autobots arrived to protect Earth, but found out that Kristopher had singlehandedly saved the Earth. He was more than willing to join the Autobots and help fight the war for Cybertron. He figured out a way to transfer his consience to the robot. He has the ability to either remotely control his components with a "morpher", pilot the individual Zords, or have his body "disentegrate" and have the Zords be his physical form. He shares a telepathic link between all Components, much like Reflector from Generation 1. He can feel the "pain" that they feel, see what they see, and even talk through any one of them. Zords Super Mega Skyship The Super Mega Skyship is Aquastrike's main component which is a galleon-like spacecraft. It is equipped with the Skyship Cannons, along its sides, beam cannons on its wings and lower bow, and a bladed bowsprit that is able to ram through enemy ships. When not forming the robot mode, the Skyship holds the other main components within it similar to a Matryoshka doll, with Super Mega Wheeler as the second largest vehicle followed by Super Mega Sub , Super Mega Racer , and finally the Super Mega Jet . Because of this, the Skyship can simply be sent to Kristopher's position when he calls for it (pressing 5-5-0-1 on the Legendary Morpher) as a rope drops from the Skyship to pick Kristopher up. As part of Aquastrike's robot mode, the Skyship forms the head and torso while the bowsprit forms the cutlass swords. Kristopher Shafer can also use the Skyship as transportation such as finding missing Autobots. Super Mega Jet The Super Mega Jet is a vehicle that resembles the fighter jet. It forms the right arm & helmet of Aquastrike. It is armed with a series of beams and vulcan cannons as well as a powerful energy cannons. Super Mega Wheeler Zord The Super Mega Wheeler Zord is a zord that resembles the trailer van. It forms the left leg of Aquastrike. Its offensive abilities lie in its strong ramming power. Super Mega Racer Zord The Super Mega Racer Zord is Aquastrike's race car-themed zord. It forms the left arm of the robot mode. It is armed with a beam cannon and an energy cannon. Super Mega Sub Zord The Super Mega Sub Zord is Aquastrike's submarine-themed zord. It forms the right leg of Aquastrike. It is armed with a beam cannon, tracking torpedoes, and homing mines. Other Formations The other components of Aquastrike are normally built on occasion to help give him more variety of abilities in combat. The Samurai Mode is unique in the fact that it is actually was created by an error from Aquastrike's Decepticon Rival, Steeltron. Aquastrike was captured by Steeltron and his loyal soldier Scatterwarp to take control of Aquastrike. As Steeltron was downloading some of his mind into Aquastrike, The Red Lion and Robo Knoght, who had tracked his scent, rushed in to save him. The Red Lion combined with Aquastrike into Wild Force Mode while the CNA coding was still downloading. This caused Aquastrike's CNA/DNA to merge with part of Steeltron's, allowing the Red Lion to combine into the Samurai Mode. S.P.D. Mode Aquastrike summons the Delta Runner and it combines with him to form the Aquastrike S.P.D. Mode, a formation which resembles the Guardian Robot Delta Squad with parts of the Runner emerging from the limb hatches. In this state, SPD Aquastrike can use the parts of the Delta Runner Zord in his arms as firearms in his attacks and even have the Delta Runner Zord separate from him to attack independently. His finishing attack is the S.P.D. Chain Guns, ''' during which SPD Aquastrike fires all of the Delta Runner's guns in rapid succession to mow down the target in a hail of laser. Mystic Mode Aquastrike summons the Mystic Dragon, which combines with him to become '''Aquastrike's Mystic Mode with parts of the Dragon emerging from the limb hatches. In this state, Mystic Aquastrike can fly, shoot flames from the Mystic Dragon's mouth, or even have the Mystic Dragon separate from him to attack independently. His finishing attack is the''' Ancient Power, Mystic Spell Seal''' where the Mystic Dragon is launched from Aquastrike and forms three circles of magic around the opponent as it flies around them which then crush the opponent as they constrict around them. Wild Force Mode WHen Aquastrike summons the Red Lion, it combines with him to become the Aquastrike's Wild Force Mode, a formation similar to the Pegasus Megazord. Wild Aquastrike's finishing attack is the Mega Roar, where the Red Lion releases a powerful energy beam from it's mouth, weakening the opponent before Aquastrike finishes it off with slashing his swords on the opponent. Samurai Mode Aquastrike summons the''' Red Lion who undergoes the Wild Force Mode transformation before recombining with Aquastrike to become Aquastrike Samurai Mode, a formation similar to Steeltron's robot mode as well as The Guardian named Wild Force. The Samurai Mode's blades attach to each other's handles to form a weapon similar to the double blade of the Steeltron's Swordfish Fencer Mode. Samurai Aquastrike has access to the Fire, Water, Sky, Forest, and Earth Symbol Powers, enabling him to control the elements. Samurai Aquastrike’s super attack is the '''Swordfish Slash and his most powerful weapon is the Fire Smasher, which is engulfed in flames as hot as 1,000°C (1,830°F), which then burns the target upon contact. Dino Thunder Mode Aquastrike exchanges arms with his brother Aquastorm to become the Dino Thunder Mode. In this form, Aquastorm's mind is transferred to Aquastrike while the rest of his body disappears. The formation is similar to the auxiliary combinations used by the Dino Guardian named Thundersaurus. The Dino Thunder Mode's abilities are the Super Mega Drill and a T-Rex jaw on the hand for chomping opponents. Ninja Mode When Aquastrike summons Minizord, it combines with him in order to become Aquastrike's Ninja Mode. In this state, Aquastrike resembles the Hurricane formation of the Ninja Guardians with shurikens extending from his leg and arm cavities while the giant shuriken the Minizord rides on becomes a handheld weapon which can be used as either an substitute for a battle axe for close range combat, a bladed flail for striking at a distance, or as a fan to generate gusts of wind strong enough to send possibly even Devastator flying. The Ninja Aquastrike’s finishing attack has the Minizord separate from Aquastrike to create an army of clones that then charge at the opponent with their weapons for rapid slashes. RPM Mode Aquastrike can combine with Turbo Falcon to form Aquastrike's RPM Mode. Similar to the WIld Force Mode, Turbo Falcon replaces the Super Mega Wheeler and Super Mega Sub, with Aquastrike attaching to his back. In this formation, RPM Aquastrike can fly by switching the Turbo Falcon’s wheels to hover mode and his finisher is the RPM Grand Prix where after ascending into the air, RPM Aquastrike drops toward the enemy and bisects them with an overhead slash from one of his swords. Ultimate Warrior Mode Aquastrike's Skyship, Aquastorm, and Turbo Falcon can combine to form the Ultimate Warrior Mode. Like with the Dino Thunder Mode, Aquastorm's mind is transferred to Aquastrike's body along with Turbo Falcon, where they all control the robot mode. The Ultimate Warrior Mode attacks with missiles fired from the finger tips of his enlarged left hand, and a slash attack from Aquastorm's drill which serves as its right arm. The Ultimate Warrior Mode's strongest attack is the Flying Punch where Aquastrike fires his left hand at the target to blast through whatever it hits. The Ultimate Warrior Mode also has a more powerful finisher called Ultimate Aquastrike Flash Attack where after summoning the Mystic Dragon, the Delta Runner, Red Lion, and the Ninja Zord; the Legendary Zords combine their firepower (the Mystic Dragon breathing a jet of flame, Delta Runner firing its forward bumper lasers, Red Lion firing a Mega Roar, and the Ninja Zord firing his shurikens to further weaken the opponent before Ultimate Aquastrike finishes them off with the Flying Punch.